Don and Jess: Jamalot
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok Jamalot is next. So here it is...you know I'm not going to tell anything. I can't come up with a summary this time so I'll just go onto the story. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Ok Jamalot is next. This is the one with the roller derby. Don't get it but my sister and I agree it's the female version of hockey. Though since I don't get that either it really doesn't help. So here it is...you know I'm not going to tell anything. I can't come up with a summary this time so I'll just go onto the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Still wishing I did though.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Everything always comes back to money." Don said. "Even a game like roller derby."

Jess looked at him as he drove them through the New York streets. "Speaking of roller derby, I can't believe you just made me sit through an entire game."

Don laughed. "Oh you had fun and you know it."

Jess shrugged with a slight nod. "Alright yeah I had fun but still after working that case, how did you think going to a game would be fun?"

Don smiled. "Oh I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time. And it turns out it was. We both had fun."

Jess smiled at him. She liked seeing Don this happy. There were some tough cases lately that had left him tired with the world. So when he bounced back with an idea to go see a roller derby game, she couldn't say no. Things were different with them lately. After the night she had kissed him on the cheek and when he had slept at her apartment on the couch with her, they had become closer. There were times when she would think that it was just because they were becoming best friends but then he would do something, like hold her hand while they walked or send her little jokes on her phone when they worked different cases. Those things made her feel special, loved. She just had to find out if he returned to the feelings.

"Are you planning on telling me where we're going now?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head. "Not a chance. This part of the evening is a surprise."

Jess pouted and crossed her arms. "You know I don't like surprises Don."

Don smiled but didn't say anything. Jess looked out the window and tried to keep track of where they were but soon she noticed they were leaving the city. She looked back at Don but he wasn't saying a word. He just had a big grin across his face. Giving a playful sigh, Jess was secretly glad Don wanted to surprise her. She just wanted to know if it would be a good surprise or bad surprise. They drove for about fifteen more minutes before Don pulled up outside a building and cut the engine.

"Don where are we?" Jess asked, getting out of the car.

Don walked over to her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"You'll see. I told you it was a surprise." Don said.

Jess allowed Don to lead her into the building, speaking of her trust for him. There were very few people who Jess would allow to do this. Just when she was about to ask if they were there yet he uncovered her eyes.

"Don, what? How?" Jess couldn't get a sentence out. They were in a dance studio.

Don smiled bashfully and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well it's just that you have so much fun dancing at the bar, I wanted to see you dance like you were taught. My friend owns this place and kindly left it unlocked for tonight."

Jess looked around. There was all sorts of dance stuff for jazz, hip hop, ballet. It was like being back in her old dance studio. She turned to face Don and without a second thought she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Don." she whispered.

Don wrapped his arms around Jess and smiled into her hair. "It was nothing."

Jess pulled back and made her way around the room, getting a feel for the place. Don took off his jacket and leaned against the wall, watching her. She looked a few things over before finding a boom box and setting it up. Then she faced Don.

"Well you brought me here, I hope you brought music for me to use." Jess said.

Don smiled and pulled a CD out of his coat pocket. He walked over to Jess and handed it to her. Then he walked back to the wall and resumed watching. Jess put the music in, but kept it low until she decided on a song. Once she picked on, she turned it up and walked to the middle of the room. Don crossed his arms and smiled as Jess started to move to the music. The song was Simple As That by Lonestar. Don smiled as Jess danced to the country song. She looked so free dancing, like nothing could hurt her, like the world couldn't touch her. The song was about half over when Jess stopped and held out her hand to Don. Placing his coat down, he walked over to her and took her hand. Spinning her like he did that first night, they started dancing together. They were so in sync with each other that is was like they moved as one. As the first song ended another came on, also by Lonestar. Amazed. They just switched dance styles and kept dancing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well, I decided to end there. I know bad place and Don was a little ooc with the surprise for Jess but I think it went well. So let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
